Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden
by Techno Snape
Summary: Ist die Fortsetzung zu "Im Schatten der Legende"... Ron hat sein Glück gefunden doch Hermine, die Harry geheiratet hat, lässt ihn nicht los. Auf einem Klassentreffen sieht er sie endlich wieder...
1. I

Im Schatten der Legende - Klassentreffen  
  
A/N: Die Story ist nur gut zu lesen (Gut... HAHA!) wenn man die "Hauptstory" dazu gelesen hat. Das ist sozusagen die Fortsetzung. Es hatte mir doch sehr in den Fingern gekribbelt von "Im Schatten der Legende" eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben und hier ist sie. Viel Spaß... (P.S. Ron ist ein wenig extrem.... Krass dargestellt... nicht zu ernst nehmen!)  
  
Aus Rons Sicht:  
  
Es ist jetzt gut zehn Jahre her, das ich Hermione und Harry das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Es war auf der Fahrt im Hogwarts Express. Ich war gerade mit Draco auf der Suche nach Pansy, da sah ich die beiden. Sie schienen bedrückt zu sein. Sie saßen mit Neville, Lavender und Parvati zusammen in einem Abteil. Sie saßen nur da und sagten nichts. Mir war es egal was sie taten, denn ich hatte mit ihnen, eigentlich mit allem, abgeschlossen. Ich war dabei mein Leben wieder in die richtige Richtung zu lenken und wollte es mir, durch sie, nicht mehr zerstören lassen. Das war das letzte Mal das ich sie sah. Ich bin, zusammen mit Draco, nach Amerika gegangen um zu studieren. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Die vier Jahre Studium waren die besten Jahre in meinem bisherigen Leben. Draco und ich waren auf dem Campus zwei sehr beliebte Junggesellen gewesen und wenn wir wollten, hätten wir Jede haben können. Aber ich wollte nicht Jede. Ich wollte nur sie, die ganzen Jahre über. Von George habe ich gehört das Harry und Hermione ein Jahr nach unserem Abschluss geheiratet haben. Harry sei Quidditch Spieler bei einer kleinen Englischen Mannschaft geworden und Hermione habe irgend so einen Büro Job im Ministerium angenommen. Nach unserer Studienzeit ging Draco zurück nach England um dort eine Ausbildung zum Auror zu beginnen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der Sohn eines legendären Todesser wird 'Kämpfer' für das Recht! Ich habe bis heute noch Kontakt zu Draco. Wir schreiben uns oft und wenn wir Zeit haben besucht er mich in Amerika. Ich habe es vermieden nach England zurück zukommen. Ich hatte mit allem was da war, mehr oder weniger, abgeschlossen. Natürlich hatte ich meine Familie noch in England, aber irgendwie vermisste ich sie nicht sehr. Bill lebt immer noch in Ägypten und hat, soweit ich es mitbekommen habe, geheiratet und zwei Töchter bekommen. Charlie hat seinen Job mit den Drachen an den Nagel gehängt und ist mit seiner Freundin nach Frankreich gezogen, wo er jetzt in Beauxbatons Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtet. Percy derweil hat seine Penelope geheiratet und zusammen haben sie drei Kinder. Mehr weiß ich von ihm auch nicht. Und meine beiden geliebten Brüder George und Fred, mit denen ich immer noch in engen Kontakt stehe, haben ihren Scherzartikel Laden auf neunzehn Geschäfte weltweit ausgeweitet und leben in Saus und Braus. Ginny, meine liebe, kleine Schwester, hat es wohl am besten getroffen. Nach dem Draco nach England zurück gekehrt ist, sind sich die beiden zufällig übern Weg gelaufen... und nun ja, sie haben vor gut vier Jahren geheiratet und einen wunderbaren Sohn zusammen. Ronald.  
  
Ich hingegen habe es auch weit gebracht. Bei einer Zaubertränke Stunde im Studium habe ich, wenn auch nur aus Versehen, das beste Mittel gegen Spinnen gefunden und da es rein auf Pflanzenbasis besteht wurde es der große Hit. Darauf hin habe ich mich an die Börse gewagt und bin jetzt mehrfacher Millionär. Ich weiß es klingt albern. Weasley... der nie Geld hatte, soll jetzt Millionär sein, hahahaha? Genau das hatte Draco gesagt als ich ihm von meiner ersten Million erzählte. Und jetzt bin ich es der lacht. Ich lebe in einer Villa in Hollywood, fahre einen Porsche, esse nur das Beste vom Besten und verkehre in den besten Kreisen Hollywoods. Ich kann es mir leisten. Mit der Zauberwelt habe ich nicht mehr viel am Hut. Ab und zu schicke ich eine Eule an meine Familie oder schaue mir ein Quidditch Spiel an. Doch neulich bekam ich einen Brief der mich wieder voll in meine alte Welt zurück riss.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Weasley,  
  
der Abschlussjahrgang 1997 lädt zum zehnjährigen Klassentreffen und sie sind herzlichst dazu eingeladen. Die Veranstaltung beginnt am Morgen des 4. Junis auf Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof King's Cross in London. Der Hogwarts Express bringt Sie und Ihre Begleitung dann auf Ihre alte Schule. Das Treffen wird übers ganze Wochenende gehen und endet dann am Abend des 6. Junis mit der Heimreise. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule mit der Zusage bis spätestens 30. Juni 2007 zurück.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Severus Snape Deputy Headmaster  
  
Erst war es ein Schock, doch nach dem ich eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte freute ich mich auf Hogwarts. Ich würde vorher meine Familie besuchen, ich würde viele bekannte Gesichter wieder treffen und ich würde SIE wieder sehen. Noch am gleichen Abend schrieb ich meine Zusagen und schickte sie per Eule nach England. Es gab eigentlich nur ein Problem. Ich hatte keine Begleitung.  
  
  
  
A/N: Das war Teil eins. Mehr als drei sollen es auch eigentlich nicht werden. ^-^ Über ein paar nette Kritiken würde ich mich sehr freuen... über böse auch! 


	2. II

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden - Teil zwei  
  
Fortsetzung zu Im Schatten der Legende  
  
A/N: Ach was ich noch sagen wollte... mir gehört Harry nicht (Gott sei dank!) Aber leider gehören mir die anderen guten Charakter wie: Snape, Draco und Remus auch nicht. Na ja... was soll's!  
  
Aus Ron's Sicht:  
  
Als ich endlich im Flieger Richtung England saß wurde mir doch ein wenig mulmig zumute. Wie würde meine Familie reagieren? Ich hatte sie damals einfach Hals über Kopf verlassen woraufhin mein Vater nicht gerade begeistert war. Mum würde sich auf jeden Fall freuen und Ginny auch. Außerdem stand immer noch die Frage nach einer Begleitung offen. In England angekommen war mein erstes Gefühl: Endlich! Endlich wieder zuhause! Wie lange hatte ich dieses Gefühl missen müssen. Mit dem erstbesten Taxi fuhr ich zum Tropfenden Kessel um mir gleich als erstes ein heimisches Butterbier zu gönnen. Nicht das es in Amerika keines gab... jedoch schmeckte es hier, in England, immer noch am besten. Als ich den Pup betrat kam mir sofort der Geruch von dem abgestanden Rauch entgegen. Es war ein herrliches Gefühl. Jedes Mal wenn ich in Amerika eine verqualmte Bar betrat musste ich nur die Augen schließen und ich war im Tropfenden Kessel. Heute war hier nicht sehr viel los. An ein paar Tischen saßen, meist vereinzelt, ein paar Hexen und Zauberer. Eine kleine Gruppe Junghexen saß rechts an einem Tisch, kicherten und warfen mir verstohlene Blicke zu. Ich sah nicht unbedingt wie ein Zauberer aus und musste mich auch nicht wundern als der alte, zahnlose Tom auf mich zugehumpelt kam und mich schräg anschaute. "Muggel... Muggel werden hier nicht bedient!" brummte er und wedelte wild mit den Armen. Ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Kennen sie mich denn nicht mehr?" fragte ich. Mir war schon klar das er sich nicht mehr an mich erinnern konnte. Er konnte sich selten an Leute erinnern, außer sie waren berühmt und hatten 'ne Blitznarbe auf'm Kopf. "Ich kenne keine Muggel!" fauchte er und verstärkte das Wedeln mit seinen Armen noch um mich aus der Bar zuschieben. "Mein Name ist Ronald Weasley!" sagte ich. Tom blieb abrupt stehen und musterte mich misstrauisch. Ich musste mich echt bemühen nicht laut los zulachen. "Ein Weasley... ja klar! Jetzt wo sie es sagen... die roten Haare!" murmelte er verlegen. "Kann ich mich... mit einem Schnaps bei Ihnen entschuldigen?" Er schlich zurück hinter die Bar und versuchte zu lächeln. "Nein danke! Aber wie wäre es mit einem schönen Butterbier?" Ich setzte mich auf einen Hocker an die Bar. Tom nickte. "Ron Weasley..." hörte ich es auf einmal hinter mir. "Der kleine Ron Weasley aus Gryffindor?" Irgendwoher kam mir diese Stimme bekannt vor, es viel mir jedoch schwer sie einzuordnen deswegen beschloss ich es sei die beste Idee sich umzudrehen und einfach zu schauen wer das war. "Öhm... kennen wir uns?" Ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung wer das war. Sie war mindestens zwei Köpfe kleiner als ich, hatte schwarze lange Haare, dunkle mandelförmige Augen und strahlend rote Lippen. Sie lächelte. "Natürlich kennen wir uns!" sagte sie und blickte verlegen zu Boden. Gott sah sie schön aus, wer auch immer sie war. Tom stellte das Butterbier vor mir ab. "Cho Chang!" sagte sie und ich verschluckte mich am Butterbier und riss die Augen weit auf. "Cho... Cho Chang? Dich hätte ich ja nie wieder erkannt!" Sie lächelte verlegen. Ich stellte das Bier wieder vor mir ab. "Wie unhöflich von mir... setz dich doch!" Ich deutete auf den Hocker neben mich. "Wäre es am Tisch nicht gemütlicher?" Ich nickte und ging ihr schließlich hinter her in eine Ecke. "Wie geht's?" fragte sie mich. "Gut... ich kann mich nicht beklagen! Und selbst?!" Immer die gleichen Fragen.... die würde ich in Hogwarts noch oft zuhören bekommen. "Es geht so... alles ein bisschen extrem zur Zeit!" sagte sie. "Wie meinst du das?" - "Ach..." sie seufzte und blickte traurig zu Boden. "Habe mich gerade scheiden lassen, dann ist mein Opa gestorben und ich musste nach China zu meinen Verwandten und, und, und... und dann hab ich noch Harry Potter getroffen!" Ich hielt den Atem an. Sie hatte Harry getroffen? Und sie klang nicht gerade begeistert... jetzt wurde es langsam interessant... "Und wie geht's ihm so?" - "Das interessiert mich eigentlich weniger! Er ist verheiratet und baggert mich trotzdem an!" Was? Das war ja sonst nicht seine Art! Und wie konnte er Herm nur so etwas antun? "So ein Schwein!" war mein einziges Kommentar. Cho seufzte erneut und nickte. "Würde er nur nicht so verdammt gut aussehen..." murmelte Cho und blickte verträumt gegen die Wand. "Ah ja... und warst du letztes Jahr auf eurem Klassentreffen?" fragte ich und nahm ein Schluck aus meinem Bierkrug. Cho schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö,... ich hatte damals gerade einen großen Streit mit meinem Freund! Aber was reden wir dir ganz Zeit von mir?! Was hast du denn in den letzten Jahren gemacht?" "Ich war in Amerika! Habe ein bisschen Geld verdient und es mir so richtig gut gehen lassen!" Cho lächelte. "Das sieht man! Du siehst richtig glücklich aus!" Wir unterhielten uns noch eine Weile über alte Tage bis ich bemerkte, dass ich schon längst im Fuchsbau sein wollte. "Cho... ich habe eine Idee!" - "Ja?" - "Heute bin ich bei meinen Eltern zum Essen eingeladen und morgen fahre ich nach Hogwarts zum Klassentreffen... und da ich noch keine Begleitung habe wäre es doch eine nette Idee wenn du mitkommen würdest!" Cho lief knallrot an und blickte erst verlegen zum Boden, dann zur Wand und schließlich mir mitten ins Gesicht. "Gern!" hauchte sie. Ich erhob mich von meinem Platz und bot Cho galant meinen Arm zum einharken an. "Du bist ja ein wahrer Gentleman geworden!"  
  
Als wir eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Fuchsbau standen wurde mir ganz anders zumute. Zehn Jahre war ich nicht mehr hier und es hatte sich rein gar nicht verändert. Das Haus sah immer noch so aus als würde es bei jedem kleinsten Windstoß in sich zusammenfallen. Es war angenehm warm draußen. Cho bemerkte das etwas nicht stimmte und blickte mich besorgt an. "Alles okay?" fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. "Es... es ist nur so lange her!" Sie lächelte mich aufmunternd an. "Wird schon schief gehen!" sagte sie und zog mich in Richtung Eingang. Nur war es soweit. Ich stand vor meiner frührer Haustür und würde gleich meine Eltern wieder sehen. "Willst du nicht klopfen?" Cho blickte mich immer noch aufmunternd an. Ich schluckte meine ganze Angst herunter und hob dem Arm zum Klopfen.  
  
A/N: Ich glaube es werden doch noch mehr als drei Kapitel. Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor aber die Geschichte bringt einfach viel zu viel Spaß. ^-^ Und mal sehen was nun aus Ronnie und Cho wird.... *smile* 


	3. III

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden - Teil drei  
  
Aus Rons Sicht:  
  
*POCK*POCK*POCK* Das Geräusch meines Klopfens halte im ganzen Haus wieder und schon hörte ich die Stimme meiner Mutter rufen. "Ich komme ja schon!" Nervös fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und blickte mich nervös um. Cho, welcher mein unsicherer Blick aufgefallen war, legte beruhigend die Hand auf meine Schulter. "Wird schon schief gehen!" sagte sie sanft. Ich nickte.  
  
Die Tür ging auf und eine alte, rothaarige Frau streckte den Kopf nach draußen und blickte mich fragend and. "Ja?" fragte sie höfflich. "Ich... ich bin's... Ron!" Meine Mutter schlug die Hände vor den Mund und ihr liefen Tränen übers Gesicht. "R...Ron!" murmelte sie und bevor ich die Chance hatte zu reagieren, hatte sie mich fest in Ihre Arme genommen. "Ron... ich hab dich so vermisst!" schluchzte sie und drückte mich noch enger an sie. "Ich weiß... aber Mom... ich... ah... bekomme keine Luft... mehr!" Verwirrt lies sich mich los und nuschelte eine schnelle Entschuldigung. Ich lächelte sie freundlich an. "Mom... kann ich dir Cho Chang vorstellen?!" Meine Mutter blickte Cho musternd an, lächelte dann jedoch und reichte ihr die Hand. "Freut mich! Kannst mich ruhig Molly nennen! Aber was stehen wir hier rum? Kommt rein. Ginny, Drac und Ron sind auch schon da!" Ron... mein Patenkind. Leider ist Ronald absolut nicht nach Ginny gekommen. Er hat blonde Haare, graue Augen und große volle Lippen. Nur die Nase hatte er von Gin. Klein und stubsig. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat, bemerkte ich nur noch einen kleinen blonden Blitz, der sich an mein Bein klammerte und freudig: "Onkel Pooh!" rief als ich auch schon Ginny im Arm hatte. "Ron!" - "Ginny... alles klar bei dir?" Sie nickte und lies mich endlich los. "Ron!" Draco stand vor mir und reichte mir die Hand. "Na, altes Haus? Was machen die Millionen?" Er grinste frech und befreite mich von seinem Sohn der freudig rief: "Onkel Pooh! Will Spielen!" Draco hatte große Mühe ihn zu bändigen. "Jetzt las Onkel Pooh,..." Draco konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Für den kleinen war ich Onkel Pooh, weil ich ihm jedes mal ein Spielzeug von Winnie Pooh mitgebracht hatte, wenn wir uns gesehen haben. "... doch erst einmal seine Jacke ablegen!" "Ach... und Cho kennt ihr ja noch!" sagte Ron und deutet auf Cho, die ein wenig unbeteiligt am Rand gestanden hatte. "Klar! Hallo Cho... wie geht es dir?" Draco, mit seinem Kleinen unterm Arm, trat auf Cho zu und reichte ihr die Hand. "Danke, gut! Nach deinem Befinden muss man ja nicht fragen!" Sie lächelte schräg als sie sah das Dracos Sohn ihm gerade in die Hand biss. "Wo ist Dad?" fragte ich meine Mutter. "Wo wohl? Er muss arbeiten... versucht aber noch vor zehn nach Hause zukommen!" Enttäuscht setzte ich mich auf das Sofa am Feuer. Doch lange Trübsal blasen konnte ich nicht. "Onkel POOOHOOOOOO!" jammerte mein kleiner Neffe und zog an meinem Bein. "Onkel POOOH!" Er blickte mich mit seinem typischen Schmollmund an. "Schon gut!" Bei seinem süßen Gesicht da muss man einfach lächeln. Ich griff in meine Hosentasche und zog ein kleines Geschenk hervor und legte es vor ihn auf den Tisch. Er blickte mich beleidigt an. Die anderen verfolgten gespannt das Treiben von uns. Aus meiner anderen Taschen zog ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab. Ich richtete ihn aufs Geschenk und lächelte Ron an. "Abra Kadabra... drei mal schwarzer Kater..." - "Mach es richtig Onkel Pooh!" fauchte der Kleine und sein Schmollmund wurde immer größer. "Okay, Ron! Engorgio!" Mit einem lauten Knall wurde aus dem kleinen Paket ein zehn -fach so großes. Ron strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und schnappte sich das Paket. "UND WAS SAGT MAN?" rief Draco ihm hinter her, als er samt Paket unterm nächst besten Tisch verschwand um es in Ruhe auszupacken. "DANKE!" ertönte es unter einem der Tische hervor. "Gern geschehen!" "So kommt! Setzte such! Das Essen ist fertig...!"  
  
Es war schon halb zwölf als mein Vater endlich kam. Wir saßen alle zusammen im Wohnzimmer und redeten über alte Zeiten. Die Begrüßung von meinem Vater war viel herzlicher als ich erwatet hatte. Nun war ich wirklich glücklich. Als ich eine halbe Stunde später mit Draco bei uns im Garten saß grinste er mich schräg an. "Und was läuft zwischen dir und Cho?" Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis Draco mich das fragte und ohne es zu bemerken lief ich rot an. "Nichts.... rein gar nichts!" murmelte ich und blickte in die Ferne. "Ich habe sie gestern zufällig in London getroffen... und da ich keine Begleitung fürs Klassentreffen hatte, habe ich sie einfach gefragt!" "Einfach so?" er blickte mich mit seinen typischen, stechenden Augen an. Er war ein sturer Hund. Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, dann erfuhr er es. Er würde nicht so leicht aufgeben. "Aber du musst schon zugeben Cho hat sich gemacht..." Das stimmte. Cho war noch schöner als früher in Hogwarts. Ich kann Harry verstehen warum er sie früher so toll fand. Doch... "Ja das ist sie... aber..." - "Aber du bist immer noch in Hermione verliebt! Ich kenne das Gerede nur zu gut und du musst es endlich einsehen Ron! Hermione ist verheiratet... mit Potter!" Ich war mir dieser Tatsache wohl bewusst, doch jedes Mal traf sich mich erneut mitten ins Herz. "Ich weiß..." flüsterte ich. Draco legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter und sagte ruhig. "Leb nicht in der Vergangenheit Ron! Damit hattest du doch schon lange aufgehört.... blick nach vorne!" Er verstummte kurz und blickte durch das Fenster ins Innere des Wohnzimmers und beobachtete Ginny wie sie dem kleinen Ron hinter her jagte. "Vielleicht findest du ja auch bald dein Glück... so wie ich Meines gefunden habe!" Wir standen noch eine ganze Weile stumm neben einander. "Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht Weasley!" - "Hehe... Nacht, Malfoy!" Draco gab mir einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und verschwand nach drinnen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich die Sonne. War es denn wirklich die Sonne? "Morgen Ron!" sagte eine fröhliche Frauenstimme. Ich versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch die Sonnenstrahlen ließen es nicht zu das ich was sah. "Herm?" flüsterte ich noch halb am schlafen doch die erhoffte Antwort kam nicht. "Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Ron!" Mühsam hob ich meine Hand vor die Augen und versuchte erneut meine Augen zu öffnen. Dies mal mit besseren Erfolg. Ich sah schwarze, lange Haare... Cho. "Morgen, Cho!" brummte ich und drehte mich um. Was machte sie eigentlich in meinem Schlafzimmer? "Deine Mutter sagt ich soll dich wecken... sonst kommen wir noch zu spät! Draco und Ginny sind auch schon auf!" Ach ja! Heute ging es ja nach Hogwarts... bei dem Gedanken wurde es mir schwer ums Herz. Würde Hermione auch beim Klassentreffen sein? Bestimmt! Ohne lange nachzudenken sprang ich aus Bett. "Öhm Ron..." Cho drehte sich um. Ich blickte an mir runter und musste feststellen das ich nicht gerade viel anhatte. Nur eine Boxershorts um genau zu sein. "Ich geh dann runter... in die Küche! Beeil dich!" stotterte sie .Ich weiß nicht wem von uns diese Situation peinlicher war. Ihr oder mir.  
  
Aus Chos Sicht:  
  
OH MEIN GOTT! OH MEIN GOTT! Was war das den eben? Warum schlägt mein Herz nur so schnell? Ich habe doch schon öfters Männer in Boxershorts gesehen... und die sahen sogar besser aus als ER. Mit hochrotem Kopf stolperte ich zurück in mein Gästezimmer, um erst einmal mein Make-up zu kontrollieren. Was war das nur? Ich hatte Ron damals als Freund von Harry Potter kennen gelernt. Großartig aufgefallen ist er nicht... nur vielleicht durch sein rotes Haar. Damals war es Harry der ihm jedes Mal die Show gestohlen hatte, doch Ron schien es nicht gestört zu haben. Doch das war nur oberflächlich, wie ich später gehört hatte. Es hieß er habe es nicht mehr ausgehalten, daß immer Harry der Beste sei und er habe versucht sich umzubringen. Das ist schon schlimm, wenn es einem so schlecht geht das er nicht mehr leben will... Verwirrt durch das eben Erlebte ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen. Was mache ich hier eigentlich? Ich wollte gestern nur noch kurz in Tropfenden Kessel um einen zu trinken und jetzt bin ich hier. Bei Ron Weasley. "Cho? Bist du da? Wir müssen los!" Ginny stand vor meiner Tür und wartete auf mich. "Ich komm schon!" rief ich und folgte ihr.  
  
Ende Teil drei Ich danke allen für die lieben Reviews! Danke! ^ ^ Finde ich super... ich weiß nicht was ich zu dieser Geschichte sagen soll. Ich mag gerne solche Geschichten in denen Personen die wir als 'kleine Kinder' kannten, groß sind und was völliges Irres machen. Was gar nicht zu ihnen passt. So wie das mit Ron. Es wäre bestimmt eine gute Idee. ^ ^ Mal sehen was es den für eine Geschichte wird... Ron/Hermione oder Ron/Cho.... ich weiß es aber sag es euch nicht! Ich weiß das die Geschichte ein wenig "kitschig" wirkt aber ich war gerade in so einer Stimmung. Außerdem musste ich ja irgendeinen Übergang machen. ^- ^ 


	4. IV

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden - Teil vier  
  
Aus Rons Sicht:  
  
Als ich die Küche betrat wurde ich schon sehnlichst erwartet. Meine Mutter tänzelte aufgeregt um mich herum. "Hier Ron... was zu essen für die Fahrt! Ihr müßt los! Sonst verpasst ihr noch den Zug!" Ich sah zu Draco und Ginny rüber, die beide am Esstisch saßen. Ginny redete auf ihren kleinen Sohn ein und Draco hatte alle Mühe nicht laut los zu lachen. Neben Ginny saß Cho und nippte an einer Tasse mit Kaffee. "Können wir endlich?" fragte Draco, erhob sich grinsend von seinen Platz und kam auf mich zu. "Ja!" nuschelte ich und fragte mich warum er so blöd grinste.  
  
"Tschau Molly!" Draco reichte meiner Mutter die Hand. "Ach, sei doch nicht so, Junge!" sagte sie und zog Draco in ihren Arm. "MUM!" beschwerte sich Ginny lauthals. "Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß, Schwiegersohn!" Meine Mutter ließ Draco los, der sie ein wenig verdutzt anschaute. "Tschüs, meine Liebe!"  
  
Nachdem wir uns alle von meiner Mutter und von Klein Ronald verabschiedet hatten, apparierten wir zum Bahnhof King's Cross. Dort war mehr los als ich erwatet hatte. Als Erstes fiel mir Lavender Brown auf, die aufgetakelt wie ein Popsternchen, über den Bahnsteig flanierte. Auf einer Bank saßen Pansy Parkinson und ein junger Mann, der mit ziemlich bekannt vorkam. "Da ist Pansy!" sagte ich zu Draco. "Dann las uns sie begrüßen!" Draco drehte sich zu Ginny und lächelte sie an, wie es nur ein Malfoy konnte. "Ladys! Ich hoffe ihr entschuldigt uns für einen Augenblick!" Ginny winkte ab und brummte dann etwas wie: "Mach doch was du willst." Und ging in die andere Richtung davon. Cho hingegen lächelte mich an und meinte sie schaue auch mal, ob sie Bekannte wieder treffen könnte. "Ist sie nicht süß?" fragte Draco mich und blickte Ginny hinter her. Ich seufzte. "Sie ist meine Schwester..." Draco nickte und meinte dann frech: "Tja... so ein Pech mein Lieber!"  
  
"Das kann unmöglich wahr sein...!" sagte Pansy und starrte uns beiden erfreut an. "Ron Weasley und Draco Malfoy! Gott, hab ich euch beide Halunken vermisst... kommt last euch in Arm nehmen!" Bevor wir auch nur einen Gedanken an Flucht verschwenden konnte, hatte sie uns in den Arm genommen. "Ach, darf ich euch meinen Begleiter vorstellen..." sie deutete auf den Mann neben sich. "... ihr müsstet ihn auch noch kennen: Viktor Krum!" Jetzt traf es mich wie ein Blitz. Ich wusste doch das ich diese Hackfresse schon irgendwo mal gesehen hatte. "'Allo!" sagte Krum und reichte als erstes Draco und dann mir die Hand. "Hallo Krum! Was macht die Karriere?" Er blickte mich an als ob ich vom Mond kommen würde. "Du musst ihn entschuldigen, Krum!" mischte sich Pansy plötzlich ein. "Ron lebt in Amerika und hat auch nicht mehr viel mit der Zauberwelt zu tun..." Pansy drehte sich zu mir und fuhr dann in einem Flüsterton fort: "Sie haben ihn aus der Mannschaft geschmissen... Er würde zu wilde Partys feiern!" Pansy grinste beim letzten Satz und ich antwortete mit einem Nicken.  
  
Als wir wieder auf den Weg zu unseren "Ladys" waren, hielt Draco mich am Arm fest. "Was war da eigentlich heute Morgen zwischen dir und Cho?" Na toll! Jetzt wurde ich wieder rot, als ich an das Geschehene vom Morgen dachte. Als ich gerade antworten wollte, sah ich etwas was mir die Sprache verschlug...  
  
"Ron... He, Ron!" Draco wedelte mir mit seinen Händen vor meinem Gesicht. Als er schließlich meinem Blick folgte wusste er Bescheid. "RON! Las es sein... sehe es doch endlich ein!" Mit Mühe zog mich Draco von ihr weg. Ich stolperte ihm regelrecht hinter her, ließ sie jedoch nicht aus den Augen. "Sie sieht schön aus...!" murmelte ich. "Und ist verheiratet,... mit Potter!" erinnerte Draco mich. "Ich weiß!" brummte ich.  
  
Kurz bevor wir Ginny und Cho erreichten hielt Draco an. "RON!" sagte er mit fester Stimme. "Vergiß sie endlich! Auch andere Mütter haben schöne Töchter!" Mir war klar das er damit auf Cho anspielte.  
  
Klar! Cho war wunderschön und hatte eine Ausstrahlung für die jedes junge Mädchen sie beneidete. Sie war intelligent und besaß mehr Charme als ein Hollywoodstar. Doch sie war nicht Hermine. Sie war nicht das Mädchen das mir meinen ersten Kuss und den Verstand geraubt hatte. Ich hasste mich selber für meine Dummheit. Ich liebte seit all den Jahren nur die eine und hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich auch nur an eine andere Frau dachte. Doch war es nicht das, was Wahre Liebe ausmachte? Ergebenheit bis in den Tod? Liebe bis ans Ende der Welt? Ja, ich liebte diese Frau. Ich würde für sie töten und für sie sterben. Ich würde alles für sie tun... Würde ich das wirklich? Oder bin ich schon so abhängig von dem Gedanken, das ich nur sie liebe, das Alles von mir, Alles für sie tun würde... toll! Jetzt bin ich verwirrt...  
  
"Wir sollten uns schon mal einen Platz suchen!" Ginnys Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich bemerkte das Cho gar nicht da war. "Wo ist..." Ginny fiel mir jedoch ins Wort. "Sie unterhält sich... mit ihm!" sie deute mit den Kopf nach rechts. Da stand Cho. Neben Harry und Hermine und lächelte. Irgendetwas in meinem Inneren verkrampfte sich und mir wurde schlecht. Was machte sie da? Eigentlich konnte mir das ja egal sein,... doch irgendwie packte mich auch die Wut. Meine Hand fing an zu zittern und mir wurde heiß und kalt zugleich.  
  
Ginny griff nach meinem Arm und sagte mit ernster Stimme: "Komm jetzt Ron! Sie sagt, sie kommt nach!" Ich nickte und funkelte noch einmal in Harrys Richtung. Genau in diesem Augenblick hob er seinen Kopf und unsere Blicke trafen sich. Es war erschreckend. Er sah fertig aus. Als ob er drei Tage lang durchgefeiert hätte. Aber vielleicht war das ja normal für einen Quidditch Spieler. Seine Augen hatten das funkeln von früher verloren. "RON!" Ginny zerrte an meinen Arm.  
  
Als der Zug anfuhr, war Cho noch nicht zurück und ich machte mir Sorgen. Weswegen ich mir Sorgen machte wußte ich nicht einmal. War es Sorge um Cho? Das Harry ihr weh tun würde? Ahhh.... ich brauche jetzt dringend was zu trinken... egal was... solange ein Schuss Wodka mit drin ist. Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss gerade die Augen, als unsere Abteiltür aufging. Ich blickte sofort auf... musste jedoch feststellen das es nicht Cho war. "Ist hier noch frei?" fragte der junge Mann. "Ja! Aber nur zwei Plätze!" antwortete Ginny. "Das reicht uns!" der Junge lächelte und trat ein. Hinter ihm kam noch ein Mann zum Vorscheinen. Waren das nicht Dean und Seamus? Das die beiden noch nicht verheiratet waren...? "Es freut mich dich wieder zusehen, Ron!" sagte Dean und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. "Freut mich ebenfalls!" Ich schüttelte seine Hand. "Seamus! Und wie geht es euch? Gar keine Frauen dabei?" Die beiden blickten sich verlegen an und wurden rot. Als ich zu Draco und Ginny schaute ereilte mich das gleich Bild. Es herrschte eine erdrückende Stille. "Hmm... nun ja... ich und Dean..." stammelte Seamus. "... nun ja... wir sind ein Paar!" Meine Augen weiteten sich. "Hab ich euch endlich gefunden!" Die Schiebetür ging auf und Cho betrat lächelnd das Abteil und lies sich neben mich fallen. Puh! Die peinliche Situation wäre überstanden. Ich atmete tief aus und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war die selbe Landschaft wie früher nur das alles noch größer war als damals. Genau wie wir!  
  
Ende Teil vier  
  
A/N: Ich danke mal wieder für die Reviews. ^ ^ Außerdem habe ich noch ein wenig über das letzte Kapitel nachgedacht und ich muss Maxine recht geben. Ich hätte alles aus Rons Sicht schreiben sollen. Das mit Cho da drinnen passt einfach nicht dazu... Danke für den Tipp! ^ ^ Ich hoffe das mit Dean und Seamus gibt keine Drohbriefe. Ich finde die beiden wären ein Prima Paar! ^ ^ 


	5. V

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden - Teil fünf  
  
Aus Rons Sicht:  
  
Während der gesamten Zugfahrt herrschte im unseren Abteil eine rege Unterhaltung. Dean und Seamus erzählten uns wie sie zueinander gefunden hatten und ich musste meine unglaubliche Erfolgsgeschichte erzählen. Nur eins machte mir Sorgen. Cho. Sie war die ganze Zeit so still gewesen und schaute meist nur aus dem Fenster.  
  
Kurz vor Hogwarts überwund ich mein schlechtes Gefühl und sprach Cho auf ihre schlechte Laune an. "Wie kommst du darauf das ich schlechte Laune habe?" fragte sie mich und starrte dabei aus dem Fenster. "Ich mein ja nur... du bist die ganze Zeit so still und schaust aus dem Fenster und so." Cho lächelte, ihr Blick blieb jedoch auf die vorbeirauschende Landschaft gerichtet. "Ich denke nach!" sagte sie schließlich. "Und... und darf ich fragen worüber?" Ich weiß mich geht es eigentlich nichts an, aber ich konnte meine Neugier jedoch noch nie zügeln. "Natürlich darfst du. Nur ob ich antworte ist 'ne andere Frage!" Sie lächelte. Versteh nur einer diese Frauen. Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster ab und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. "Ich denke über Harry nach. Was aus ihm geworden ist. Aus euch. Ihr ward früher so gute Freunde." Cho sprach sehr leise, so dass nur ich es hören konnte. "Ja... früher..." ich wusste nicht was ich dazu sagen sollte. Ich hatte mit der ganzen Sache abgeschlossen und wollte mich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern. Die Zeiten waren vorbei. Für immer. Aber das Cho über Harry nachdachte stimmte mich traurig. Das hieß also das ihr noch etwas an ihm lag. Wenn sie solange über ihn nachdachte... Betrübt schaute ich aus dem Fenster und merkte nicht wie wir Hogsmeade erreichten. Erst als Draco mir sacht auf den Kopf haute, nahm ich mein Umfeld wieder war.  
  
"Eh? Sind wir schon da?" - "Nein du Dummkopf! Wir sind in Disneyland... los beeil dich." sagte Ginny und zog an meinem Ärmel. Draußen auf dem Bahnsteig war viel los. Es war fast wie früher. Und genau wie früher warteten die Pferdelosen Kutschen auf uns, welche uns zum Schloss brachten. "Und Ron? Aufgeregt?" fragte Cho mich als wir Hogwarts aus dem Fenster sahen. Ich antwortete nicht. Zu sehr fesselte mich der Anblick meiner ehemaligen Schule. Und ja, ich war aufgeregt. Irgendwie freute ich mich unheimlich darauf alle meine alten Lehrer wieder zusehen. Selbst auf Snape, der nach Dumbledores Abdankung stellvertretender Schulleiter geworden war, freute ich mich. Auf seinen finstern Blick.  
  
Als wir vorm Schloss ankamen, war die Stimmung sehr ruhig. Kaum einer sagte was. Die meisten blickten ihre ehemalige Schule ehrfürchtig an. Andere wieder rum lächelten übers ganze Gesicht.  
  
Hier war ich also wieder. Zurück in Hogwarts. Viele alte Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch. Ich weiß es noch als wäre es gestern gewesen, wie ich an der Seite Harry Potters die Stufen zur Schule erklomm und wir von Professor McGonagall begrüßt wurden. Genau da, wo unsere ehemalige Hauslehrerin gestanden hatten, stand jetzt Snape und funkelte mies gelaunt in die Menge. Es war ein komischer Anblick. Er schien gar nicht älter geworden zu sein. Seine schwarzen Haaren schienen jedoch an Länge noch zugelegt zu haben.  
  
Snape wartete bis alle sich in der Einganshalle versammelt hatten und sagte dann: "Es freut mich euch alle hier heute begrüßen zu dürfen." Alle die Snape jedoch kannten, wussten das es eine glatte Lüge war und grinsten wissend. Auch ich konnte mir ein lächeln nicht verkneifen. Cho die neben mir stand, sah auch recht vergnügt aus.  
  
Während Snape eine kleine Rede hielt schaute ich mich suchend in der Eingangshalle um. Viele alte Gesichter lächelten mich an. Doch eigentlich wollt ich nur die Eine sehen. Cho schien meinen suchenden Blick bemerkt zuhaben, denn sie stieß mir sacht mit den Ellenbogen in die Seite und deutete in die hintere, linke Ecke.  
  
Mir blieb die Luft weg. Da stand sie. Mein ehemaliger Engel. Sie sah noch viel schöner aus als vor ein paar Stunden am Bahnhof. Ihr Blick war auf Snape gerichtet, genau wie der von Harry.  
  
Als Snape die Rede mit den Worten: "In der Großen Halle wird dann jetzt das Abendessen serviert." beendete verlor ich Hermine aus denn Augen.  
  
Als wir zwei Minuten später die Halle betraten musste ich erst einmal erleichtert durchatmen. Dort wo früher die vier Schultische gestanden hatten, standen jetzt um die dreißig kleine Tische für je vier Personen. Ich hatte schon befürchtet ich müsste mich mit Harry und Hermine an einen Tisch setzten. Cho hatte derweil schon bei Ginny und Draco am Tisch platz genommen und lächelte mich auffordernd an. Ich blickte mich noch einmal in der Großen Halle um. Der Decke war wie üblich verzaubert und die Sterne leuchteten hell am Firmament.  
  
Als alle saßen betrat McGonagall die Große Halle gefolgt von noch ein paar anderen Lehrern. Zielstrebig ging sie auf Dumbledores alten Platz zu. Während sich die anderen drei Lehrer setzen bleib sie jedoch stehen und lächelte in die Halle. "Ist das nicht Lupin?" fragte mich Cho und deutete auf den Lehrer mit den grauen Haaren zur Rechten McGonagalls. "Kann sein." antwortete ich. Und wenn er es wirklich war, sah er nicht gerade gut aus. Seine Haare waren jetzt ganz grau und seine Augen waren dunkel umrandet. "Ach kein Wunder das er so fertig aussieht. Es war ja gerade erst Vollmond." sagte Ginny nebenbei. Die anderen beiden Lehrer kannte ich jedoch nicht. Sie schienen neu zu sein oder sich ziemlich verändert zu haben. Ich tippte jedoch auf die erste Variante.  
  
McGonagalls rede war lang. Zu lang für meinen Geschmack. Wenn meine Uhr richtig ging waren es genau 34 Minuten. Mir knurrte der Magen und dankte dem Herrn als sie endlich mit den Worten: "Ich wünsche einen guten Appetit!" ihre Rede beendete. Wie wir es schon von früher kannten, erschien auf unseren Tischen das Essen und auch die Geister ließen sich nicht lange bitten und schwebten über unsere Tische um ihre Kommentare loszulassen. Der Blutige Baron, mürrisch wie früher, schwebte kurz an unserem Tisch vorbei und funkelte Draco und mich böse an.  
  
"Der scheint ja gar nicht so erfreut zu sein euch zusehen." meinte Cho und legte sich ein Hühnchenbein auf den Teller. Draco grinste genau so schelmisch wie ich.. "Nun ja..." sagte Draco und schaute sich um ob der Baron auch ja nicht in der Nähe war. "Wir haben ihm im letzten Jahr einen üblen Streich gespielt!" meinte Draco mit ernster Miene. "Ach ja? Und das wäre?" fragte Cho neugierig. Ginny kicherte los. "Sie... hihi... sie haben ihn in einem Riesenkaugummi eingesperrt und das durch die Große Halle fliegen lassen. Er hat Wochen gebraucht um sich davon zu befreien..." - "Ja, das war witzig!" Der Kopflose Nick schwebte vor unserm Tisch und begrüßte uns in dem er seinen Kopf vom Hals hängen lies.  
  
"He, Sir Nick! Sie sehen gut aus!" sagte ich und biss genußvoll in ein Hühnerbein. "Danke. Für einen Geist geht es mir auch gut... hatte gerade ein Date mit der Maulenden Myrte." Vergnügt schwebte er davon.  
  
Das Essen neigte sich dem Ende als Draco ein Thema aufgriff, welches mir schon seit längerem im Kopf schwebte. Wo werden wir eigentlich untergebracht?  
  
"Das ist echt eine gute Frage!" bestätige Ginny. Die Antwort kam eine Minute später durch Professor McGonagall.  
  
Teil fünf - Ende  
  
A/N: He,he. Ich muss jetzt selber erst einmal überlegen wie man die am besten unterbringen kann. Hat wer 'ne gescheite Idee? Ich bin für vieles aufgeschlossen... ^^ Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Im nächsten wird unser kleiner Ron dann auch auf Hermine treffen. He, he. Aber mehr verrate ich noch nicht. 


	6. VI

Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden  -  Teil sechs

Aus Rons Sicht: 

„Das ist echt eine gute Frage!" bestätige Ginny. Die Antwort kam eine Minute später durch Professor McGonagall. 

„Wie jedes Jahr werden die ehemaligen Schüler und Schülerinnen mit ihren Gästen in Zelten untergebracht die auf der großen Wiese aufgebaut worden sind. Jedes Zelt hat ein eigenes  Bad also dürfte es in der Hinsicht auch keine Probleme geben."

Als das Essen endlich zu Ende war, wurden wir von Snape zu den Zelten gebracht. Wir hatten Glück und ergatterten direkt das Zelt neben Ginny und Draco. 

Draußen vor den Zelten standen Tische mit Stühle die dazu gedacht waren sich noch ein bisschen zu unterhalten, was wir auch gleich ausnutzten. 

„Ich finde es herrlich mal wieder hier zu sein." meinte Ginny und ihre Augen funkelten. Draco nickte. „Und nächstes Jahr können wir ja wieder herkommen... schließlich hast du auch deinen Abschluss hier gemacht." 

Wir saßen bis spät in der Nacht vor Dracos und Ginnys Zelt. Dauernd kam jemand vorbei und erzählte uns Neuigkeiten die er gerade aufgeschnappt hatten. Das meiste interessierte mich eigentlich nicht... wie gesagt das meiste. Eine Sache jedoch lies mich aufhorchen: „Ja, in der Ehe von Hermine und Harry soll es angeblich Probleme geben. Neville zufolge soll Harry sie nach einem Quidditch Spiel mit so 'ner jungen Spielerin betrogen haben. Ist das zu glauben?" Aufgedreht und ziemlich in ihrem Element beendete Parvati ihre Erzählung. „Ich geh dann mal weiter... das muss ich dringend Lavender erzählen."   

Einige Zeit später verabschiedete sich Cho und sagte sie sei müde und würde jetzt ins Bett gehen. „Ich komme dann gleich nach." sagte ich und nahm noch einen Schluck aus meinem Butterbier. Doch jetzt hätte ich eh noch nicht schlafen können. Dazu waren meine Gedanken viel zu durcheinander. Harry hatte Herm also betrogen. Wie ich Herm kenne wird sie das nicht so einfach hinnehmen... oder hatte sie sich so verändert das sie es einfach hinnahm. Eigentlich hatte ich vor weiter meinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, doch Draco lies es nicht zu. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte mich Draco. Natürlich würde ich mich jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen doof stellen und mir dann von Draco erklären zu lassen an was ich dachte. Ich kannte ihn einfach zu gut. 

„Nichts... ich habe nichts vor!" Draco lachte und selbst Ginny konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen das, dass gelogen war." Bingo! 

„ Du hast ja recht... ich weiß aber auch nicht was ich jetzt machen will." sagte ich wahrheitsgetreu. „Wie wäre es wenn du einfach mal mit ihr redest!" Ja gute Idee! Soweit war ich auch schon gekommen. Mir war jedoch klar das ich es nicht konnte. So oft hatte ich überlegt ihr einfach eine Eule zu schicken oder zu schauen ob sie ein Telefon hatten doch ich konnte es nicht. Die Angst auf Ablehnung, ja sogar auf Hass, zu stoßen war einfach zu groß. Noch so einen Stich konnte mein Herz nicht verkraften... also begnügte ich mich mit der Vorstellung Hermine im Himmel wieder zu sehen. Und das war eine schöne Vorstellung. Ich konnte sie förmlich vor mir sehen... in einem weißen Kleid mit noch viel weißeren Flügeln und ihre braune Haare wehten im Wind. 

„Ron!" Schon wieder musste Draco mich stören. „Mhh...?" – „Wir gehen dann auch ins Bett. Morgen wird's bestimmt lang." Ich nickte und stand auf. „Ja... ich werde dann auch mal ins Bett gehen." – „Nacht!" – „Schlaft gut!" 

Doch wie vorhin bereits schon erwähnt würde ich jetzt eh noch nicht schlafen können. Also beschloss ich noch ein wenig durch die Gegend zu laufen. 

Nach ein paar Minuten fand ich mich am See wieder. Wie oft wahren wir hier unten gewesen, haben einfach nur im Gras gesessen und geredet. Oder das Trimagische Turnier... 

„Ron?" erschrocken drehte ich mich um. Diese Stimme. Ich würde sie unter Tausenden erkennen. „Hermine!" Sie saß ein paar Meter von mir entfernt im Gras. Als ich ein paar Schritte näher ran ging musste ich erkennen das Hermine geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren rot und auf ihrer Wange konnte man noch deutlich die Tränen Spuren erkennen. 

Mein Herz klopfte laut als ich mich einen Meter neben Hermine ins Gras setzte. Ich war über mich selbst erschrocken. Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mich, nach all den Jahren, einfach so neben sie setzten konnte. 

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte ich sie schließlich. Ich konnte mir die Antwort vorstellen doch ich wollte es von ihr hören. Ich wollte ihre Stimme hören. Schon alleine das machte mich glücklich. „Es geht mir gut. Ich... und dir?" Ich blickte zum See. Auf der glatten Oberfläche spiegelte sich der abnehmende Mond wieder. „Mir geht es gut... Danke der Nachfrage." – „Und du bist jetzt mit Cho zusammen?" fragte sie. Mit dieser, oder einer ähnlichen Frage, hatte ich bereits gerechnet. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf. „Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Wie... wie geht es mit dir und Harry?" – „Du hast die Gerüchte doch gehört!" sagte sie knapp und schaute ebenfalls zum See. Ihre langen, braunen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden. Sie waren um einiges länger als früher und sahen noch viel schöner aus. „Also stimmt es..." antwortete ich nachdenklich. „Ja, es stimmt. Er meinte er wäre betrunken gewesen... hätte nicht mehr gewusst was er tat. Warum erzähle ich es dir eigentlich?" Wütend, über sich selbst, stand Hermine auf und wollte gehen, doch ich hielt sie fest. „Herm... ich... ich würde mich gern noch ein wenig mit dir unterhalten... es muss ja nicht über Harry sein." Was quatsche ich hier eigentlich? Sie, und wie es mit Harry lief war eigentlich das einzigste was mich interessierte. Ich merkte das Hermine wieder zu weinen anfing aber sie setzte sich wieder. „Was... was ist damals nur schief gelaufen?" fragte sie mich und konnte sich einen Schluchzer nicht unterdrücken. Ich wusste was schief gelaufen war, doch das konnte ich ihr unmöglich auf die Nase binden. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens fuhr sie fort: „Ich weiß wir haben dir damals sehr weh getan..." Das war untertrieben. Das war sehr untertrieben. Ich war damals so am Ende gewesen das ich mich selber Umbringen wollte... das war nicht nur ein bisschen Schmerz... das war mehr als ein normaler Mensch ertragen konnte. Doch ich sagte erst einmal nichts dazu. Ich wartete ab. Wartete auf das was Hermine noch sagen würde. 

„... und es tut mir leid." Mein Herz machte einen gewaltigen Hüpfer. Wie sehr hatte ich mir das die Jahre über gewünscht zu hören. Auch wenn es nichts änderte, es stimmte mich zufrieden. Und irgendwie hätte ich jetzt wirklich glücklich sein sollen doch da war so ein ungutes Gefühl... tief in meinem inneren.    

Und wieder schwiegen wir. Es war eine Erdrückende Stille und am liebsten hätte ich Hermine über alles was in ihrem Leben passierte ist, ausgefragt. Doch ich konnte nicht. 

„Ron..." – „Hm?" Ich spürte wie Hermine neben mir tief einatmete. „Liebst du mich noch immer?" 

Ende Teil sechs. 

A/N: Tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat. Gomen nasai. ^^ Ich verspreche das ich mich jetzt ein bisschen mehr reinhängen werde. (Auch in bezug auf Mächte der Nacht.) Aber irgendwie steckte ich in letzter Zeit in einem Kreativen Tief. Ich weiß auch nicht woher das kam. Über Reviews und Geldspenden freue ich mich. ^^


End file.
